Conventional micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) package technology is performed as following: forming a connection portion on a substrate; disposing electronic components (such as resistor, transistor, radio frequency apparatus, integrated circuit or capacitor) on the substrate; coating a solder paste on the connection portion of the substrate by way of screen printing; disposing a cover on the connection portion and packaging by thermal compression to form a hollow chamber between the substrate and the cover. The electronic components can operate steadily in the hollow chamber. The conventional substrate incapable of fine-pitch package due to screen printing process requires larger area for solder paste coating, therefore, fine-pitch substrate development for shrinking package size is essential in MEMS package technology.